


I love everything about you

by SeiyaRei



Series: Plotless Fluff - Corpsekkuno [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/pseuds/SeiyaRei
Summary: Corpse had a bad day, so Sykkuno visits him in the middle of the night to tell him how much he loves him.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Plotless Fluff - Corpsekkuno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080284
Comments: 18
Kudos: 886





	I love everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first languange, so if there are any mistakes I am sorry, I tried. I hope you will enjoy this :) 
> 
> I don't think this ship is real. If Corpse or Sykkuno say they are not ok with this I will delete this work.

It may have been around four in the morning when Corpse wrote to him. Sykkuno normally slept by this time, but perhaps coincidence or intuition woke him only shortly after he received the message on the discord.   
  
  
_ Corpse: I know you are asleep now, but I'm not going to sleep at all today probably. Can you call me when you wake up? Please. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Corpse: I need to hear you. _

He had known him for a long time, he knew something was going on. Maybe another panic attack, maybe something worse. But Corpse never begged for nothing.    
Half-blind, he crawled into the bathroom to take a quick shower to wake up. Within five minutes, he dressed, drank an energy drink, and found the car keys. What about the fact that it was a deep night, his boyfriend needed him, and he didn't want to leave him alone.   
  
  
_ Sykkuno: Give me one minute. _   
  
  
Sykkuno wanted to call him from the car, where no one would hear them talking until he reached him, but he didn't want to keep him waiting in doubt before he found his car. It was four o'clock in the morning, he didn't remember where he was parking.   
  
He didn't get the answer, but it didn't matter. He ran to the parking lot.   


  
\---   


  
“Hi, can you hear me?” He was finally on his way, one hand driving, the other trying to set the call up. Fortunately, almost no one was on the road, so he could afford not to concentrate fully on driving.   
  
“Yeah,” it came quietly, exhausted from the other side.   
  
“Good, I'm on the road and I will be with you in 15 minutes. In the meantime, we can talk.” He put both hands back on the steering wheel, trying not to think much about what had happened to Corpse. If he wants, he'll tell him. It would be better to ask when they were together, so he could take care of his boyfriend.   
  
“Wait, you are driving right now?” he asked, horrified. “Sykkuno you can't go through half the city at night because of me.” Sykkuno smiled a little, Corpse really cares about everyone but himself even in that situation. He should learn that he deserves the same attention and care. Sykkuno was going to prove it to him.   
  
“Of course I can and I want to.” He knew he would protest. Luckily, he had no way to stop him. He knew that if Corpse had reached to him first, he wanted Sykkuno there no matter what he would say. He just didn't want to be a burden.   
  
“I want to see you too, don't get me wrong, but you can come during the day after some sleep. Fuck, I didn't mean to bother you, I should message you in the morning.” He sounded hurt, angry at himself. It was definitely not good, he must have had a really bad night. Sykkuno regretted that he decided to stream tonight and not call him before he went to bed.   
  
“You are never bothering me and sleeping is for the weak. I want to see you, I need to. I miss you so much Corpse and I want to be with you. I should have arrived earlier tonight, I'm sorry, please don't blame yourself.” It was still hard for him to talk about his feelings out loud. He had to learn it for Corpse, because he couldn't believe that Sykkuno wasn't doing all of this out of pity or something like that. Sykkuno wants him to understand he is truly loved, not a burden. He still blushed when he was saying it, even though he was alone in the car. He never thought he would be the one to say such things in a relationship. But he didn't mind, he will happily do it for his boyfriend.   


  
\---

After ten minutes searching for an empty parking space, he finally stood in front of Corpse _ ' _ s apartment. He didn't even have time to knock when the door opened and he was pulled in into a tight hug. He closed the door behind him with his feet and was pressed against them by Corpse. The younger man leaned on him with all his weight, his arms around his waist and his head resting on Sykkuno's shoulder. He didn't mind, he actually liked it. Sykkuno stroked his back gently and stood on tiptoes so he could whisper right into his ear.   
  
“It's okay, I'm here.” he spoke softly. He stroked his back carefully with one hand and traveled up to his neck with the other. Corpse liked it when Sykkuno touched him like that, not in a sexual way. And he loved touching him, exploring the body of his boyfriend in the dark. He doesn't need to see him. This way it was more intimate, more meaningful. He wanted to tell him by every touch how much he loves him, how he cares about him.   
  
“ I am not going anywhere, I will stay here with you how long you want me to. I missed you so much, Corpse.” He gently plays with his hair, letting the curls slip through his fingers. Sykkuno moved his other hand from his back to his cheek. He ran his thumb over his chin and then over his lips. He remembered every detail of his face. Corpse still covered his face with a mask during the day when they met, but he let him examine his face in the dark with touches. And Sykkuno cannot stop touching him. He was like a drug, his presence, soft skin, chapped lips and his scent. He whispered it all in his ear, every feeling, every small detail he liked about Corpse.   
  
“ I love your hair, Corpse. They are so soft and pleasant to the touch. I wish I could touch them more often. I love how you always frown because they fall into your eyes. Your beautiful, deep eyes. I like it when you look at me with them, my knees break every time. Just like when you say my name.” At first Corpse tried to protest, interrupting him and saying it's not true. Sykkuno never stopped, he insisted that his words were pure truth. After a while Corpse stopped talking, laid his head on Sykkuno's shoulder again and began to listen to him. And Sykkuno told him about how he loves his laugh, his smile, how he bites his lip when he concentrates on something.    
  
They stood there for several long minutes until Corpse was completely relaxed, smiling against his fingers, probably blushing a little. Sykkuno paused for a moment and straightened. He took his boyfriend's face in his hands and kissed him for the first time since he arrived. It was a very slow, light kiss. He touched his lips carefully still mumbling sweet words, he couldn't help himself. Corpse returned the kisses, desperately. He placed his hands on his hips and pulled him closer as if he couldn't get enough of Sykkuno. The kisses went deeper, but they were still in no hurry. Sykkuno now wanted nothing more than to make Corpse feel loved. So he said it to him.   
  
“I love you, Corpse. More than anyone, than anything and I always will.”   
  
“I love you too, Sykkuno.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in middle of the night few hours after I broke up with my long-term boyfriend, so there is no plot just fluff, sorry I need something cute, warm and fluffy... I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
